The Dying Swan
by devilYuki
Summary: If love could ever conquer everything, could it also conquer the fate of someone... the death of someone? or even... could it even conquer also the cold and lonely world he's been living? on hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Summary: **2 months before his 16th b-day, everything was lost. And he started to become kinda crazy, having insomnia and somebody who seeks revenge wanted to kill him. Throughout those times, one person is always by his side...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in Rockman.exe but if I do, I might be in cloud 9 now...

**Author's Note: **Sorry for my grammatical errors... I' am not that kinda good in English (I never listened to my English teacher during lecture because her voice always made my mind drift off to another world...)

**The Dying Swan**

**Chapter 1: **

_Since the last two months...everything had changed..._

She closed her eyes and all the memories last two months is still fresh to her mind...

"Dad...mom..." he said feebly, she opened her eyes and looked sadly at him;_ He was shivering..._ she thought, he, sitting beside the closet, the feeble moonlight shines directly at his window, the beam flashes straight at him, it gives off a lonely scene inside the Hikari's.

_Since the last two months, everything he had was lost... every part of his family...__**DIED**_

"Mom... Dad...Rockman..."he kept calling at them; she just looked at him not knowing what to do, "I wish I never dreamed of it... I wish I was the one dead..." he whispered "if it wasn't me, then they would still be alive today..." he blamed himself, he looked at his shivering hands, and then he slap it in his face, he was crying... he still called at them, later on, he was asleep and she put a blanket at him...

The daylight brings a bright new day to everyone but in Hikari's residence, everything is the same since the day they died...

"Netto, it's time for you to eat." Meiru said cheerfully to cheer up the low-spirited person, he just looked up dully at her and looked again at the swan, and she looked unhappily at the swan, like Netto, the swan looked miserable.

_That swan represents Netto and the other three swans died a day before the person they represent died. _She thought unhappily, she doesn't want him to think that he would die because of such foolishness. She served the food next to him, he looked at it uninterestingly at the food "Meiru...I don't want to eat, I want to die." He said weakly "oh don't you say that foolishness Netto-kun, eat now your food and I'll get you some water." she said and went to the kitchen, when she got there, she almost fainted, she stayed up all night to look after Netto.

When she got to the veranda (where you can see the pond where the last swan is.) she saw Netto clutching his head, he was whining, the glass of water crashed as she run to Netto and embraced him "I can't take it anymore." He wailed in a small voice, he was trying to endure the pain he felt, she wanted to feel the pain he felt, she wanted to be a part of him but God prohibited her to feel it, all she can do is to comfort him as he tried to bear it "I wanna die." he wailed feebly as he tried to bear the pain, she was crying, because all she can do is to comfort him and keeping him to continue on, she always wished that the swan never came, that those accidents never happened, that he wasn't been deleted and she wished that he never felt that pain but this damn world never wanted to fulfill her wishes, mainly because all of her wishes is selfishness, if those never happened to him, then who is the deserving person to take all of it?

As she was crying, the tears felled down on Netto '_she was crying because of me.'_ He thought as he slowly looked up at her, she embraced him tightly, her eyes shut closed, tears fall from her eyes endlessly, she was the only one that can ease the pain he felt, she is the only one that can cheer him during the lonely times, she is the light and the guide from the dark, cold, lonely place, she is the first person he sees when he wakes from the nightmare and she is the only one that pursues him to continue on. And all he could hell freaking do is to be a big burden. 'Damn I wish I never knew her and she never knew me so she can not feel the pain anymore.' He would always thought when he saw her crying, then he screamed for the pain in his head became much more excruciating, he closed his eyes tightly and stated to cry and she embraced him more tightly 'please bear it for a while Netto, please.' She thought in her mind as she still cried endlessly then he opened his eyes quickly, from those eyes, the happy memories turned into nightmares are about to be told...

----------------------

So, did you like my first fic? Actually this isn't my first fic; it was just the first I've submitted because all of my fics doesn't have a first chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading!!! Please R and R. I'm dying to read your comments to improve my fiction. Chapter 2 will come soon!!!


	2. Homecoming Gift

**Summary: **2 months before his 16th b-day, everything was lost. And he started to become kinda crazy, having insomnia and somebody who seeks revenge wanted to kill him. Throughout those times, one person is always by his side...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in Rockman.exe but if I do, I might be in cloud 9 now...

**Author's Note: **Sorry for my grammatical errors... I' am not that kinda good in English (I never listened to my English teacher during lecture because her voice always made my mind drift off to another world...)

**The Dying Swan**

**Chapter 2: The Homecoming Gift (Flashback part 1)**

**'Netto, come home early, ok?' **his mom's voice echoed in his mind

"Surely, there's a something special today!" he said to himself as he skate along the road

"Netto, you're so eager to go home, is there something wrong?" his navi, Rockman asked

"Nothing." came his quick reply, Rockman puffed his cheeks "You're so ignorant!" he cried "Like Enzan!" he added, Netto pulled out his pet "Hey! I'm not like that bastard!" he said in a rising tone, the navi let out a big sigh "We're here." he said softly "Yeah, yeah, I know."He said as he turned the knob, he almost slipped at their steps when he saw who was in front of him.

"Hello, Netto." he greeted in a happy tone, Netto, on the other hand, was speechless.

"H-he-ello...d-da-ad." he stammered, just then his mother appeared beside Yuuichiro

"Netto! What a surprise! You came very early!" she said merrily, still, the brunette boy was speechless. Slowly, Netto pointed his index finger at his dad "Mom, is...-gulp- this the surprise your -gulp- -gasp- saying" he said at last "Now, now, let's talk inside, I'm sure your hungry, so as your father." she said as she ignored her son's questions.

"So, futhew [father..." Netto said as he chew at the spaghetti in his mouth, he gulped the food.

"How's adfentuing(adventuring)?" he added, Yuichiro putted down his fork, he sghed afterwards "I'am not an adventurer anymore." he said, then Yuichiro cutted their disappointment by telling the surprising news "But I'am back into being a scientist, and the great news is... Our first research is here! Isn't that great!?" he said, he couldn't contain his happiness, Haruka almost cried due from happiness "That's so lovely, Yuichiro. We're all together again." she said "But, how did they found you? Afetr all, you're aways going somewhere very far!" Netto asked, he wanted to know why "Well, you see son." his dad started " I was in Greece that time, studying their culture, when a scientist asked some help to me, I was doing nothing in there, so I agreed to help him, but it turns out to be a trap so I could go back to my old job, they pleaded to me that they wanted to commit suicide if I wouldn't agree. I don't want to agree first, but my passion in technology won in the end, so I agreed anyway." he narrated, while he narrate his not-so-exciting story, his wife and son was listening intently. "Oh! and by the way, I've got a porphyry, four to be exact." he said as he rose from his seat and went to his suitcases, Netto and Haruka went there also "What's a por-rie-ri?" Netto asked "No, Por-phy-ry." his father corrected him "it's a very rare stone, a purple stone with many minerals and priceless gems attached to it." he explained "Yon? but to whom is the fourth dad?" he asked, his father winked at him "Ahhh, you can give it to the one you like the most." he said.

The first and only one Netto could ever think was Meiru, his childhood friend. he was thinking what would be Meiru's reaction if when he give it, when his father interrupted his thoughts "Also, Netto I've got another gift for you." his son eyes twinkled "Where is it dad?" he asked "Why don't ya finish your food first, then I'll tell ya later." he said, Netto didn't wasted any more second, he ran into the dining room again and ate his spaghetti that he almost choked and drank that he almost drowned (AN: Well, he's thinking that gift might vanish..,.,.,) "That's a good boy, the gift is at the veranda, in the pond" Yuichiro said, Netto ran as fast as his feet could get ' what kind of gift is that? In the pond???' his mind raced many thoughts but all of it disappeared when he opened the door leading to the veranda, he was too stunned, at the same time, too startled to speak. It flapped its pure white wings causing some of its fallen feathers to float agian in the mid-air, its white slender neck shows gracefulness, its little black eyes shows innocence. "So, Netto you lie those?" his father asked "You know its my favorite dad, mom, a swan!" he exclaimed, his eyes were full of happiness as he looked at the swans "Its a family of swans, the tallest one is the father, the next tallest is the mother, and the last one is their only child, just like you Netto." his father said as he pointed the swans. "Do you remember Yuichiro, when Netto was a kid, he would always drag us towards into the park just to watch the swans there/" Haruka asked, he chuckled "Of course, how would I forget his 'Chibi-eyes, Pretty-please' stratgy to convince us to go there. Those were the times we're together." he replied as he looked as his son gazing at the swans, then Netto's smile slowly turned into a frown "There's something wrong with them dad." he said, Yuichiro sighed "You're an expert when it comes to swans, you're right." he said "What?" he asked, he let out a deep sigh "That is a long story, so I'll tell it to you briefly. When I was still an adventurer, I was practically finding a swan, since there are only few swans in Greece, I was lucky when I found that family, after a few days, they became close to me that they didn't wanted me to go away, so one day, while I was away in that forest, a wild fire broke out, unfortunately, the father was finding food at that time and caught in between the fire, when i came there, i ran to save it, he was breathing shallow at that time, and while i was saving it, the mother got its neck entangled in the bushes, when i came there, her eyes was almost dull from it, so like the father, when i freed it, it was also breathing shallow. I guess they might die sooner, or later." he explained. "Then, I'll make their lives full of joy and hope so they could live longer." he resolved as his lips curved into a smile, he went into the pond and stroked the swans neck.

Netto stood up from his crossed-leg sit and went into the pond, he stroked the neck of the last swan, the son of the two deceased swans. The swan looked up at him, like telling he was too lonesome. Netto felt he wanted to drown the swan so it might be together with its parents, down in the bottom of the pond. His thought was interrupted when he heard Meiru's voice "Netto..." she called, he looked at her. eerie silence followed "Let's eat now." she added "Okay." he said as he went inside of the veranda.

_"How long could I hide it from her? I don't want to become a burden to her, she has high hopes..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Yay! its the second chapter of my fic, though it sucks.,.,.

First Of All, I would like to say sorry for taking this chapter to be submitted a very, very, very long time.

Here are the reasons why I submitted it this long:

1 My friggin' computer was infected with a trojan virus,.,., bye to all of my fics! sobs

2 when it was repaired, i destroyed it accidentally blame it for my IQ

3 I write this in our computer room damn

And second, I would like to thank my friend Elaine Salas for her reviews and Serenityshizuka for choosing me as one of her favorites and also MarshmellowDragon for suggesting me a beta-reader.

Hmmmmmm... I wonder when would i submit the third chapter.,.,.,. it's finished but it needs some correction.

Anyhow, Thanks for reading! Whoever you are!!!! ;P


End file.
